Redo of The 7 lives The fates gave to Harry Potter!
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: This is a redo of my first story thanks to the help of a person who might become my beta after I ask that person that. If you want to know way this is a redo just look at the spelling between the to.
1. Chapter prolog

AN: I have never owned any of the stories that are maybe going to be seen as a part of this fanfic! That is right this is a fanfic not a real story that will cost me money to make, or at least should not cost me money. Anyway I do not own HP or any other thing that I use in this story because I did not have the idea first and am not as smart as a real author that made the real deal stuff! Also this is the first story I have ever made that will be see by more people then just my 'fake friends' on fb have seen, they know who they r! Also I own only the OCs' I make for any of my stories! Though I will try to remember to make an (AN:) that says I put an OC in that ch:!

Have fun reading fan fics people and love the writers for writing stuff too!

Good day!?

Prologue Part: 1

It all started the night Albus Dumbldore was to meet with his 'maybe new' teacher for Divination classes since the last teacher died from choking on his dinner of roast beef sandwich and sliced fruit ( the fruit being nothing special just blueberries and apple slices) not knowing that he was going die because of an apple seed going into one of his lungs! It was to late by the time the house-elf he had went to see why its master was not calling it to take the food away. The poor little elf almost died from the shock of seeing its master died.

But that was for another time to think on he (Albus Dumbledor) was waiting for a young woman, who asked to try out for the job, and he hoped to have it filled that night. And so after wait about 20m for the woman, she finally showed up in the worst close, or it would have been if it was not for the fact that Albus was wearing blue robes with little golden moons and stars on his robes. Her robes were the colour of blood and had little glass orbs that looked like marbles all over it, with her glasses making her eyes like a lot more like a bug's eyes. And so they started to talk, and they talked until Albus was ready to call it a night since it was 9pm and he still need to work on some papers back at the school he had been teaching at for about the last 70 years give or take 5 years; when all of the sudden the woman started to talk but sounded a lot more like a man than a woman! (If you don't know the prophecy by now you need to re-read book 5 or 7 of Harry Potter people!) Right after Albus heard the words 'And he will be marked as his equal but have powers he knows not', Albus thought of how he could get his hands on any new powers that the 'Dark Lord' did not have from the one to be marked as his equal would get from the prophecy!

The only thing he forgot to take into thought was that 'The Fates' where the ones to make the prophecy and had the power of the choice as to which of the only magical children 'born as the 7th month dies' would be the one to beat 'The Dark Lord' down in the end! Though one must take into account that 'The Fates' was actually just three goddesses, who were made by the 'Creator' to choose what was to happen to any child that could ever be a 'Demi-God' in anyway at all!

(An: also if u don't know what a Demi-god is u might learn about some of what they.)

part: 2

The Fates as one would like to think only ever played with or in the mortal worlds for needs of the many, but that was far from the truth! After all they 'The Fates' had a job to do for the 'Creator'! There job was to make sure that if a 'god or goddess' had the idea to go to the mortal plains and have sex with a mortal that any child or children they might have would become the leader(s) of that world in some way be it for the good of all the people or for the death of some or most of the people of that one world. Though this only worked if it was only one or two 'gods or goddesses' in any one world. So if for some reason more then two 'gods' went to any one world then a signal soul was picked for the purpose of being reborn again and again until all the would be 'Demi-gods' were born and then dead by some 'big bad' or for some 'greater good' so to speak!

It just so happened that about ten 'gods and goddesses' (This is together people!) wanted to go, and have some fun in the mortal world that where the most likely to have the most action going on, or in that plain in any way at all! The gods that went to the mortal plains where as fallows: The King of the gods of Greece Zeus, The god of the sea Poseidon, The god of the Underworld Hades, The Titan King Cronus, and The death god Thanatos, then we have the goddesses that thought it a good idea to walk in the mortal plains. The goddesses where as fallows: The goddess of love Aphrodite, The goddess of magic Hecate, The goddess of the moon & the hunt Artemis, The goddess of the home & hearth or fire Hestia, and last at least for now sins there will always be other gods to walk to mortal plains later was, The goddess of life, rebirth, youth and spring time Maia!

(AN: this is all the gods and goddess I am going to use in Harry's past live as maybe parents OK people if you ask I me after I get this story done then I might make a one-shot that could work with this story in place of one of the Chs' but we shall have to wait and see how fast I get done with this story first though!


	2. Chapter 1

3h agoAN: I have never owned any of the stories that are maybe going to be seen as a part of this fanfic! That is right this is a fanfic not a real story that will cost me money to make, or at least should not cost me money. Anyway I do not own HP or any other thing that I use in this story because I did not have the idea first and am not as smart as a real author that made the real deal stuff! Also this is the first story I have ever made that will be see by more people then just my 'fake friends' on fb have seen, they know who they r! Also I own only the OCs' I make for any of my stories! Though I will try to remember to make an (AN:) that says I put an OC in that ch:!

Have fun reading fan fics people and love the writers for writing stuff too!

Good day!?

...

AN: This is the 'real' first ch so enjoy ?

...

ch:1

...

The first world that was changed by a god coming into it was a world named KHR. That mortal plain was the home for a soul The Fates had marked for rebirth over 5 hundred years ago by the life clock of that mortal plain! That soul went by the name of Giotto first head of the mafia familglia named Vongola! Also one of the first to try to protect those that had no right or need to know of the mafia of that world.

Well that was what Giotto had made the Vongola familglia to do, but not everyone that joined up with the mafia family did all they could to up hold that belief or not all the time, but when it was in there best interest to do so. So it was that after Giotto retired from being the boss that the mafia family became known as one of the strongest families to ever have been started; even if Giotto had not wanted the family to become just as evil as the family s' that he had been fighting against when he had been but a young teenager. And since there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to keep on happening to the familglia that he loved so much, he decided to move to another country that he had not been to before and start a 'real' family with one of those he had fought for even if the woman he ended up marring had no idea what he did in his past, they lived a happy life together!

He died just after his third child was born because an old 'friend' wanted he gone for good and not just living the 'good life' type of gone but for Giotto to be six feet under ground kind of gone! It was not to hard for Giotto to get rid of the assassin that was sent to off him, and it was almost to easy to go into hiding after that since he had lost his site but gained a new ability as payment for losing out on ever being able to see his 'real' family again. He only was able to live 20 more years after that but in that time he did train a young man in the making of very special weapons making art form he knew! The young man's name was Talbot. (And if you don't know who Talbot is read KHR people!)

...

And so it was that about three generations before Giotto was to be reborn that one of the ten gods that wanted haft-blood children came to that world! That gods name was Zeus! He was only on that world because he felt like it was the one world he might just be able to have a son that would not make he sad or anger at him! So he searched for the one woman that could maybe give him that son; and he found her in a small town visiting some family who lived there. He waited until she was back in her home village before making himself look the part of a mortal even if he was still all God. And then he used her and had sex a lot with her until he knew she was with his child, as he could tell she was with child long before she would ever know just from him being a god and her being a mortal who was able to carry a child.

And after he knew she was with child did he leave her as if she had never been but a one-night-stand! And so the woman had the child of a god that did not really love her but for the fact that she could give him a son! The son of Zeus was named Iemitus Sawada, though that was only because his mom was haft Japanese and haft Italian!

...

Later on we see another God come to this world but this god was really a goddess. But not just any goddess but a goddess by the name of Maia! Maia had only come to this world because she could feel that there was a soul that was going to be reborn soon and she wanted to give that soul a gift. So she decided to be born a mortal for once to see what that was like. And so the baby girl Nana Toshro was born into this world's history! She (Nana) would later in life take a summer trip to Italy to see the Leaning tower of Pisa for the fun of being able to say she had been to see it! She also took some pics as well!

It was wile she was in Italy that she ran into her would-be husband Iemitus Sawada at a little cafe near her hotel! They would spend the rest of her summer trip dating and seeing the sites of Italy! She would leave Italy with a promise from Iemitus that he would come to Japan to see her in the Christmas time!

It would take them three years before they finally would get married! And another three before their first born son would come to be! And another three years before their second son would be born! Though they had not idea that the second son was also the reborn soul of the first boss of the Vongola mafia family!


End file.
